Isabella
by OtakuMicky
Summary: Dreams have forever been your own.Some can control them,others can't. Some think there just a way to escape the real world to be a coward,however what if this time it wasn't the girl escaping to dreams,but the dreams escaping her and all horrors break out


This story I started when I was tired of writing FanFic stories of Wow, Naruto and others. I have been deciding if I should start a romance on the Vampire Diaries Series, because I was sad when it ended with Damon on his own, but turn to making my own carry on of the Forbidden Game, where there is not just one love seeking ShadowMan. Anyway here's a little sample of my own story I'm starting, if you like it I will update. Thanks.

OtakuMicky~x

Dreams. A time of peace and tranquillity or fear and terror. Some say dreams were created to tell you things that are coming; others say that dreams are just another way of escaping and running away from the real world. Times were everything and everyone's personality was up to you and your mind. People can let their dreams take a natural road, playing out over and over again, not able to stop the nightmares. Or they can change their dreams to fit what they desire most.

My name is Isabella and I'm going to tell the story of when my dreams started to do more then change, and how it lost so many lives. I didn't want this nobody would, I thought I had control of my dreams but I guess I was wrong...Again. Yes. I have been wrong in many things whether it was my pop math test questions or just a simple question like what the date was. Maybe I just wasn't meant for this world, I think it started that night. The night of the nightmare that frightened me to the core.

Whispering all around me, voices which I recognized but too many to pick individuals, I don't know why but I felt uncomfortable like there was a strange force floating upon me. Sending shivers up my spine and my hair rising on my arms and neck, of all the realistic nightmares and dreams I had accounted til now this one was the most disturbing one. I stood in a deserted street a nearby lamp post flickering.

As I stared at the lamp post I wondered, if you have not noticed that every time you have a dream the thing you wish not to happen, happens as if your mind was fooling around with you. There it went the last flicker of the lamp post and darkness. Strangely enough I could still see the street as if the sun was stretched out and not the full moon that glared down at me. I curled my toes and realised that my feet were bare. I wore a white nightie and hair laid life less on my back. How original a white nightie, I turned and looked into a shop window.

I seemed to be wearing a pair of faded blue torn jeans and plain black top now. I glanced up at the lamp post and the light flickered back on. If everyone could control their dreams I don't think they'd be discussing their weird dreams at school. That's why I don't talk to people about them very much. Actually I don't talk to most people very much. I walked on feet still bare.

My eyes narrowed a shadow lurched behind me, I twirled on my right heel and looked curiously along the street. There was something in here that wasn't supposed to be, something I couldn't control. How was this? A sudden fear twisted inside me, I don't know why but I started running and running. I raised a hand an all the lamp posts enlightened. Distinguishing all shadows or so I thought a figure arose from the ground, like black sand foaming a human like shape. I didn't want to show fear; I hadn't shown it in a while. It was only a dream however this felt different. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I hurriedly approached the unwanted creature and took up my fist ready to smash hard into the thing that some how I had ended up making. As I brought my fist closer, a surprising pain hit my side. I looked down eyes wide with shock. I had been hit into side stomach by a figment of my imagination. The hard hit struck me deep I toppled over clutching my side. The pain I felt was so real. I couldn't breath. I drew in breathe roughly, and arose to my feet. Eyes holding an icy glare, I collapsed to my knees unable to hold balance. My vision became unclear, the figure grew near and I begun to awaken. For some reason I wished I would wake up quickly. Terrified of what awaited me when it came close enough.

My eyes snapped open; I breathed in and out repeatedly, trying to catch my breathe. I could feel the dampness of my pyjama T-Shirt on my back and the stuffiness of the room made me feel even more uncomfortable. I got to my feet instantly and clipped off the window hooks and pulled up the window letting the cold air cool my face which was red and forehead wet with sweat. I leaned against the window frame. I slid down slightly gritting my teeth. No! It couldn't! Could it? I hadn't noticed the pain til now. I looked into the mirror by my desk, stumbling other a pile of books as I got there. I kicked them out the way and pulled up my pyjama top just at the side. There it was a large dark, purple bruise spread across my side.

Rays of light peeped through the gaps in the window blinds. My right hand lay resting on my side and my eyes looked up at the ceiling, following the roman like tiled structure. I raised my left hand and rubbed my eyes with my thumb and finger. A familiar alert went off in the room, bouncing off the side of the walls and escaping the room through the open bedroom door. I got off and snatched my phone, looking down blankly at the 'New Message' sign.

Hey Isabella you wanna cum

2 the new park that's opened up

in Ford Avenue?

Craig

I stood there emotionless for a second and then left clicked twice on the pad, 'Delete Message'. Craig a blonde haired boy that had been trying for almost three years of starting Secondary school to be my friend, I don't get on with most people they can't tolerate my attitude and I cant tolerate their ways of classifying peoples personality and dressing ways to groups. Also I just don't get on with anyone, no ones like me here in Brighton. Well not that I know off, I just do everyone a favour and let them carry on with their lives with me not in any of them.

I got dressed quickly, roughly thrusting on a tight pair of black and red converses and slipping my mobile into my jean pocket, however it wouldn't hurt to just head out and check the new park they had been making for the last three months. If it's just Craig then what's the worst that could happen. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

As I exited the house I felt the winter temperature strike through me, I pulled my jacket on and zipped it up hiding my hands inside my sleeves protecting them. Leaves scrunched below my feet as I pressed on down the hill towards Ford Avenue. Eyes wandering around, after the dream I had become more self aware of what was going on around me. I heard an owl hooting close by strange that they are told to be animals of the night but are still hooting at early morning.


End file.
